Endpoint devices of a network may communicate via nodes (e.g., network devices, such as routers, gateways, switches, hubs, etc.) included in the network. For example, a first endpoint device may transmit data to a node, and the node may use routing information to identify one or more other nodes to carry the data to a second endpoint device. In some cases, endpoint devices may be associated with different networks and/or different node groups. In such cases, the routing information corresponding to two endpoint devices may identify a path, along nodes of two or more different node groups, on which the data is to be carried.